The Last Scribe of Muse
by RogueShadowAngel
Summary: This is the story of the last heir of the Muse Empire and their story of how they survived. Hidden away from society to protect the last alicorn of Muse must find her way in a world that knows nothing about them. How will the world of Equestria react to the last heir of Muse Empire and will they ever find out the truth behind why the last heir is in Canterlot?
1. Prologue: The End of an Era

The Last Scribe of Muse Prologue: End of an Era

The Last Scribe of Muse

Rogue Shadow Winterborn

(Cosmic Star)

**This is dedicated to those who read that had or are going through the hell of being different from everyone else and punished for it. Though we may all seem we are 100% flawless, we aren't. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, flaws and all. It just makes you 20% cooler when you do!**

** Those who helped me along the way and to my friends Neo Solus, Silver Star, Terk, and I'm sure I'm forgetting other names. If I am, I'm sorry! Thank you for proof reading it for me and encouraging me to actually continue on with this.**

** This is also dedicated to those who had pushed me through the hard times and continue to support me and what I enjoy doing. I thank you.**

** ~ Rogue Shadow (Cosmic Star)**

The cold winter night in Canterlot just happened to be the most chilling temperature in centuries. Both a young gardener and guard were making their rounds. The young gardener was trying to protect the plants of what little wasn't already dead by the wind's chill. The guard was making his rounds, locking all the gates so that no pony would have to freeze to death in the cold while trying to protect the ruler of all Equestria. Still, even in the deafening wind, they heard a cry among the gates from a shadow trying their hardest to get in. Who would in the name of Celestia try to get in the castle at this time of the year, in a storm no less? Those who wanted the princess dead wouldn't even dare try in this weather; they would be dead by morning. The guard went to check it out in case of some pony being stupid enough to try such a thing. The gardener and guard met up at the gate, looking at each other, and were shocked at what they saw.

A wise voice came out of the wind, startling the two ponies as it spoke, "Why is there alicorn magic in the air?"

"Princess Celestia!" The female unicorn addresses the alicorn with surprise.

"Easy Lily Blossom and Sol, I just sensed another alicorn's magic and thought I would come personally check it out." The sun princess said, shivering in the cold wind.

Breaking through the wind once more was the noise of a foal. Celestia pin-points the sound, and the lump in the snow next to it, her eyes filled with tears when she realized what it was. Sol and Lily see what their leader sees and both gasp. What could have caused this? More so, why is a princess, and what it would appear to be a foal, doing here of all places? Was there something going on and they didn't know about it?

Princess Celestia quickly picked up the foal from the deadly snow with her warm magic and levitates it over to the couple. "Take the foal inside the castle as quickly and quietly as you can. Don't let any pony see it. I will come and see you when I am ready. I have a personal matter to attend to with this…"

Lily Blossom looked at Celestia with a bit of concern about the sudden urgency in the sun Goddess' voice. Whatever it was, it had to be important to if a royal princess was lying at the castle gates. She was a young mare, but knew better than to stick her nose where it didn't belong, especially in matters that her husband, Solus, was informed about. The young mare didn't know much about the world outside of the Canterlot walls but, by the looks of it, she didn't want to. The pony had a filly of her own and a husband to look out for without having to add more on her plate with her full time job as the lead Gardener.

Once inside, the three and the foal were in Celestia's private quarters. This was a serious deal; none of them knew what was going on. Celestia, for one, looked really shocked to see one of her own out there laying on the ground. Confirmed 'dead' on the scene when they arrived, every pony could see the princess was holding back her tears to put on a brave face for her confused staff. Lily Blossom was glad she still had her only child's foal items still stored away in case, for Solus and she would need them again. She never thought that they would be used to serve a purpose for a baby Alicorn.

As Lily was preparing the young princess to be warmer, and get the obvious newborn set up with better dressings other than a simple blanket, she sighed, wondering to herself, _"Why would a princess, whom no pony even heard of, come to Canterlot of all places? And why come with a newborn that's only a few days old at best…? It's just so strange."_

As Lily was getting the fussy foal out of the wet blanket and into something more warmer despite the shrieking and wriggling of the little one, she noticed something different.

"Love, you might want to look at this." Lily looked over to Solus, almost in a hurried tone.

The old Pegasus guard captain looked in shock, almost disbelieving it. "We need to tell the Princess at once."

"I already know my little ponies; I already know." Celestia said in a hushed tone, her guard down.

The two looked at their princess with a very confused look, "How… did." They both said in unison.

The millennia-old mare looked at her two best servants with a stern face. "What I am about to tell you will not leave this room and if it does, it will be a matter of not your lives' stake, but every ponies' in this empire."

The two nodded. Sol, knowing that this is serious business since it requires it to be kept secret, stood attentively. Lily meekly nodded, not understanding what she has to do with this exactly. Celestia looked over at the foal that was resting peacefully now, despite being frozen earlier.

"The Princess you came across was not dead, at least when you found her. Just in the nick of time, too, for she was at Death's door. You see, they are from the fallen empire called, Muse. How do I know it's fallen? If the acting ruler has fled then that means the empire will crumble if it hasn't already. She risked her life, and her foal's life, to get here for a chance that her newborn would survive. The Muse Princess was way beyond the point of saving when we got there…"

Sol spoke up, "Permission to speak freely, your highness?"

Princess Celestia nodded. "Granted Sol, what it is?"

"If there was an empire in trouble, why couldn't we have interjected? I mean we could have saved it before it came to this. The fall of an empire is not good for Equestria, Princess Celestia!" Sol belted out to the point Celestia was sure half of her kingdom could hear her Guard Captain.

Still, Celestia didn't flinch or raise her voice. She nodded, agreeing with her loyal Captain, "You have very great points, Captain Solus Flare. It's a shame your actions would come 400 years too late. It might have saved us from this current situation."

The old war stallion blinked and then sighed. "You tried to help, didn't you?"

"I lost over hundreds of my sister's and my own guards when she was still here with us, before Nightmare Moon showed up." Celestia sighed as she got up and walked around the room.

Lily spoke up finally. "Princess, this doesn't help us with our current problem, the foal. She is… I don't know what we should do with her!"

Celestia looked up to the moon, sighing. "She's the last line of a royal tradition. The Muse Empire was a proud and creative place once, known for their music and writings. They were mostly composed of poets of olden times, though now they are lost in time. I doubt very few pieces of their work have survived through the few hundred years of lies, torture, and fires. The point is this foal is to remain here."

Sol sighed. He had heard horror stories through his times of being in war. "The stories were the mares were made to do unspeakable things and sold off to whatever pony wanted them for a good price as slaves. Foals, if allowed to live, were put to work often working to death, if not tortured beforehand. The royal family's guards were killed off one by one until…"

"The prince gave his life to give his one child a chance at a life that neither he, nor his wife, would ever have. The stories are true Sol, they are very true." The sun princess whispered.

"Before she passed in the gardens, telling me the stories of why she was here, she gave me this…" Celestia pulled out a note with dried blood on it.

Celestia quietly read it out loud to Solus and Lily:

"_Dear sweet sisters,_

_ My kingdom has fallen in shambles. I know you could do nothing in the end and I'm sorry for the lives that were taken from you and your subjects in our war so long ago. We lost not only them, but everything. I feel horrible for their loss was only in vain for they fought so hard for what they believed in. I don't blame you, but now I'm in exile. My new born foal has no name; I did not have time to give her one. She won't remember where she was born, the place that is now overrun with the vile that corrupted my peace. He was a high ranking guard in my military. No, I don't want my daughter groomed and primed to retake my throne._

_The empire is better off like the Crystal Empire forgotten with time and one of legend. Some things need to be forgotten and I'm more than willing to do this with my own kingdom. I don't want the shame on you, Luna, or my special little angel. I know she'll want to know about her past, myself, and her father, but please, whatever you do, don't tell her where it is. It's only fair she knows about her heritage for it will come naturally to her with age but when she is old and mature enough. I don't want her youth ruined by such tragedy as mine once was. I won't be around much longer; this note is in case I die from my wounds. They are fatal and please, my dear sisters, don't bother reviving me. You need your magic for your own empire. My time is done here; I have served my purpose._

_Please do whatever you can to keep my little one safe from harm. I want her to experience life as I couldn't ever do so while I was alive. As for her title, she will still be a princess, but I don't want her announced to the world before she is mature enough to handle it. I know it will be hard, considering I have a feeling she'd be quite a hand full. She was a real pain in the stomach at times, while I was carrying her. I can only imagine what she'll be like as she grows older and learns to talk. I'd love to be around to see her grow but… I'm simply too weak to carry on. Also, I'm sure you already know she is… a bit different._

_Please keep her safe she is in your care now, Celestia and Luna. My powers were drained keeping her alive against the cold; it was the last thing I could do for her. She is the voice of what I have left behind as silent as she may be. The music she will produce will ring out across for years to come. Please keep your promise to give her the melody of the legacy we used to be known for._

_I'm sorry it had to come to this, dear sister. I wish it were on better terms; I really do. Please don't grieve over my husband and I, for we are free now. We will watch over her in the spirit world as much as we can. Please do what you can for her._

_ Forever with you in spirit,_

_ Melodies Charm and Harmony Scribe"_

A sob escaped Celestia finally breaking down no longer able to hold her composure. The foal started crying as well being suddenly awoken by the noise. Lily Blossom levitated the wrapped up bundle and set her next to Celestia. Instinctively the foal quieted down and nuzzled up to the sun goddess much to Celestia's surprise. Lily just giggled at her highness with a soft smile.

"She thinks you are mother Princess." Lily spoke up giggling softly.

Celestia looked up silent tears still in her eyes choked out, "It seems so."

"Princess Celestia," Lily spoke up and got a brave face on, "if it's not too much trouble. I wouldn't mind helping out with the young foal in my off time or when you are busy with your duties."

Celestia nodded smiling at the idea, "I agree."

Sol spoke up by clearing his throat first, "Princess I notice hearing sisters. What did Princess Melodies Charm mean by that if you don't mind me asking?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Both of them shook their heads confused.

"Long ago, I had a sister Princess Luna. She was my younger sister and my co-ruler of the land. She ruled the night, and I ruled the day… in the olden days ponies feared the night. They loved the sun and the daylight, my younger sister hated that she was feared. She protected ponies in their dreams from nightmares… until she became one herself. Nightmare Moon was born out of the jealous of my younger sister had for me and the love our subjects love for the daylight. I didn't see it until I was too late. … It was my doing for her jealousy but I still banished her to the moon for 1000 years. I regret it, but it was to protect the kingdom." Celestia sighed nuzzling the little foal.

"Basically," Sol said, "you didn't tell the foal's mother about your sister and you see this foal as some sort of second chance?"

Celestia nodded, "I guess in a way yes. Hopefully to right the wrong I did to my sister. I also didn't tell the foal's mother because she had been through enough, she didn't need to know that in her last moments. I hope one day Luna will come back to me and her and Music Scribe could relate in some ways."

"Music… Scribe?" Sol and Lily said in unison.

"Yes, since she's to be the last princess in a line of the Muse Empire and the sole voice of an empire in this modern time. It's only fair I give her a name that suited." Celestia concluded.

Lily looked worried and questioned as nicely as she could, "Princess, what if she doesn't live up to it? I mean that's a lot to live up to especially for such a small foal."

Celestia looked to the moon and smiled a bittersweet smile, "She'll be whatever she wants no matter what. I just know she'll be the best at what she'll do. We can only guide and protect her for so long, until the day she is meant to be shown for who she is. We will do everything we can to succeed in my sister's wish, that's an order… but also a request to keep her safe while we still can."

Both nodded, knowing that this would change their lives forever. They didn't know how much until much later in Music Scribe's unique life how greatly affected they would be by her and she would be affected by them.

15 Page RogueShadow Winterborn (Cosmic Star)


	2. Chapter 1: The Change

The Last Scribe of Muse Chapter 1: The Change

The many princesses in Equestria are loved and revered as almost god-like rulers. Princess Celestia the ruler of Equestria and the mover of the sun we see every day and the one who sets the sun. There was once a Princess Luna the mysterious and feared ruler of the night and protector of dreams. She became jealous of her older sister and thus Nightmare Moon and the holiday Nightmare Night was born. Last but not least the Princess Cadence, like me she's without a kingdom to rule. Unlike me though she is loved by those who come across her and she spreads love wherever she goes and the foal sitter of the bookworm Twilight Sparkle. Sometimes I wonder about how things really work around here or how many princesses there really are around the world. My world is very small after all.

I'm the sole heir to a dead empire. The place fell long before I knew it even once existed. Thus no pony really knows about it or me for that matter unless you count egghead Twilight. I'm Canterlot's best kept secret. I'm locked within the walls of Canterlot for my own protection I'm told. Sometimes I wonder if it's just because ponies don't know what to do with me. The only link I have to the outside world and ponies even known I exist is through my music. I'm the ghost writer for all the pieces preformed at the large gatherings to date for the past few years. It's the only thing I can really do with so many rules I have to follow.

The rules I have to follow are put in place by my care taker and the only mother figure I really know Celestia. I'm to act like a princess (like I need help with that) at all times in front of guards and royal staff. I am not allowed to leave the castle without some sort of escort and a spell to conceal my true self. As I age though, it is getting harder to hide my features and the growing rumors about a strange 'visitor' at the castle. I mean ponies talk and peek over the wall these days. Nosey little ponies, but I guess in a time of peace they don't have anything else to do so they spy on royalty.

Please allow me to "formally" introduce myself. I am Princess Music Scribe of the Muse Empire sole daughter of Melodies Charm and Harmony Scribe of the Muse Empire. Well that's how I would say it if I were actually living there. Alas, I am not so I don't really get formal with ponies. Most ponies who do know I exist call me Scribe minus Twilight who seems to be a bit more… rude about my name. I guess she's just jealous that I get most of Celestia's attention when things aren't going down with lessons between the two.

I'm the main if not the only writer for the pieces musicians play at functions at the gala. The good thing is that I'm a lyrical genius when it comes to music. I got any of the top composers out here beat and they don't even know who I am! The downside is I have never left Canterlot in my fifteen years of life so far. The plus side I have a few special artist come to me for inspiration for their own music. Of course they give me credit in their own ways but my name doesn't get mentioned. It's a tradeoff I don't mind. I've much preferred to be in the dark and remained a ghost writer. It allows me to live how I do without many problems from the outside world.

"My little Scribe," I hear a voice call out to me jarring me from my trance, "Are you at it again little one?"

I looked up to see my elderly caretaker Lily Blossom with a nodded response. She's a cream colored unicorn with brownish grey brown mane and tail. She wore it down when she was younger and she used to be a lot more cream than white. Age does that though to regular ponies. She's still the best gardener around in all of Canterlot if not Equestria though.

She chuckles at me and levitates my work from me and teasingly chirps, "Now we already have one bookworm here. I don't believe you want to be known to be another Twilight Sparkle. Besides, we had a deal remember?"

"Yeah I remember. You sneak me out of the castle without the other guards knowing to stretch my legs in the town and I help you work out the gardens." I smile and say in an excited tone.

I feel my glasses being pushed up by a hoof back onto my nose. They always slip down when I'm working on something time and time again. Those things are the result of a genetic imperfection on my dad's side, bad sight. Oh well, time to get my coat dirty! It doesn't matter how old I am getting I just love helping Lily. She's always been around me since I can remember when Celestia couldn't be. I bonded with Celestia as much as I could, but since I had to share my time with the suck up Twilight I've had less and less time with her on top of her running an empire.

I'm almost done helping Lily when I start to feel dizzy and sit down. I'm not sure what's up but I'm starting to feel randomly dizzy some days. I'm wondering if it's just my vision getting crap or just throwing me for a loop. Who knows, I guess I'll have to get that checked out. I haven't told any pony because I don't really know who to tell. I don't really want to bother Celestia since she's got the purple thing on her heels at all times. I do feel guilty though for taking up Lily's time over the years. I do know that Sol and Lily wouldn't have it any other way. I love them both a lot, they are like the parents I'd imagine me having if my mother and father were still alive. I think their daughter Sakura Blossom has even grown to accept me as an adopted younger sister, she certainly hasn't treated me any other way.

"Hello my lovely flower, how are you doing this fine day?" I heard an old stallion greed Lily.

I roll my eyes and laugh at the two, "Can you two get a room Sol?"

"Young one," the old guard captain chuckles, "you will one day understand what Lily and I have, not one day soon but one day in your life."

I smile at him and look at the happy couple while going in my mind saying, "Yeah one day and I'll also run an empire."

Looking over I caught Lily glancing over at me smiling but I could tell she knew that I'd probably never experience that with how things are. The sad truth was I most likely would not ever experience those things. Then again the old stallion may be right all along, I will ever know. I still doubt that a stallion would want to spend the rest of their lives in hiding with a princess that's not even allowed to go out on a date without some sort of huge debate in the castle guard squad. I don't know of any pony who would want to be with some pony like me… especially with my… interesting condition. I act like it doesn't bother me but it does bother me. Anyone close to me could see that it sometimes gets to me especially with my older cousin somewhat showing off her new boyfriend. I'm happy for her but that doesn't help me being bitter in knowing I'll probably never have a chance.

"Sol Sir!" I heard a new voice run up to the retired captain and salute.

Sol chuckles at the young stallion, "Shining Armor my boy! You know you don't have to salute me anymore, I'm retired remember!"

I look curiously at the new captain having never seen him before. It's obvious he didn't see me at first so I used this to my advantage and shrank back behind Lily as much as I could and near my mother's bush of where she was laid to rest. The garden's also a graveyard of those who had long past. I bet you didn't know that, a garden looks better than tons of stones around though they have a name plate in front of every bush of who they were at one point in time even my mother's bush has her name on it as does her husband's. No status of what they were though for obvious reasons.

"I'm doing well. My mare is as beautiful as ever! My little blossom is going to be a Wonderbolt! She's already in the academy and doing well as far as I've heard. How is that little sister of yours?" Sol greeted and smile with pride as he announced. You got to give the old man credit for being who his is even if his captain status has passed onto someone else.

"Good. Good, Twilight's studying as always." Shining Responded.

I was listening to the conversations go on and watching. It's what I did with people, not many ponies notice I'm there unless I do something. I'm not most vocal pony out there. I know Sol wasn't a spring chicken anymore but he looked as good as he could for his age. Lily Blossom and Solus Flare were a good 20 years apart at least, but that didn't stop their love for each other and having one offspring. Still I have started to notice that even the old captain has his own limits these days. It wasn't easy for him to turn over his post to someone new since he's been not what he used to be.

"SOLUS Sir!" I heard Shining Armor yell out.

I'm glad I have precision levitation powers. I caught the old stallion just in time so he wouldn't be breaking any bones as I righted him back on his hooves. Shining Armor lent a shoulder for the elderly stallion to lean on as I righted him and just in time as I felt my magic give out. Suddenly I was in world of black and the only thing I could hear is glass breaking and every pony calling my name.

"My daughter…" I heard a voice but it wasn't any pony's I knew.

I look up, but I'm not where I was… I was in some sort of space I never seen before. I was scared.

I heard two voices now.

"Music Scribe, don't be afraid."

"We are here to tell you that times are changing."

I call out but nothing responded then suddenly light came flooding to my eyes. Blurry as every pony was, I could see something had happened since Celestia was lying down next to me with my head resting on her front upper legs. I had no idea how long I was out or what time it was. I heard many voices and a lot of faces. The only thing I could do was whine since my senses were still numb from me falling down.

"You alright Music Scribe?" Shining Armor was the first to ask if I was alright.

I felt Celestia nudging me to get up and stand up on my own. Though she helped me most of the way I eventually go up on my feet and leaned on her for balance so I wouldn't go back down. I couldn't see a thing and I knew my glasses were totaled. Great now I can't see anything for the next week or so. I'd have to have help with baths and going to the bathroom probably. They are my least two favorite times for me to be around other ponies since I don't really care to be touched that much.

"I-I'm fine." I manage to mutter as I hide my face in my mane totally embarrassed at who saw me fall.

Celestia nuzzled me and looks at every pony and smiles assuring, "She's fine. She's coming of age from filly to mare. Alicorn's have it slightly different than normal ponies if that makes sense. Since our bodies age a lot differently more than yours would for example."

Lily and Sol look at me with a bittersweet look on their faces and eyes. I know what going through their heads since they've helped has reared me from a foal to what I am now. I see Sol look at Shining Armor and then to his princess almost waiting for her to say something as if pleading.

"I believe it's time for one last secret to be passed on Sol. Would you please be so kind to tell Shining Armor what you have withheld from him? I believe it's time so no loose ends are left." I heard the sun princess gesture to the old grey haired Pegasus stallion.

Sol nodded and looked at Shining Armor with a smile, "My boy, do I have a story for you. It's one for the history books, but it's also the best kept secret in all of Equestria. Now it's time for you to know as my last parting gift of passing the torch. Come on walk with me young unicorn."

I saw the two stallions start to walk off and then Lily staying put but looking back at her husband. Something is going on that I don't know about. I don't think I want to by the looks on their faces. I kind of felt the winds change while I was blacked out but I didn't want to say anything. At least not now in front of every pony with eyes watching me since I collapsed, I hate how things just cease when someone just passes out. It's like the world stops or something. I'm having an off day okay? Sheesh stop staring!

"Lily, I know your concern is Music Scribe but trust me she'll be alright. Right now Solus needs you and Sakura the most. Music Scribe will be here and she'll be well taken care of. For now you just take care of your family." Princess Celestia urged the unicorn.

I saw Lily take off after nodding a good bye. Okay something's really up when she doesn't speak. I really don't know what's going on here. No pony tells me anything! This time I really want to know for Pegasus feather's sake! I deserve to know! I have a feeling I'm going to know and I'm not going to like it. Whatever it was it's about to come soon and I know it if I like it or not…

11 Page RogueShadow Winterborn (Cosmic Star)


End file.
